


Surreal Circumstance

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, They have a conversation, Tumblr Prompt, not a fan of writing real people, nott is upset, the only prf Ill probably write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: lifefilledwithstories  asked: Nott in the real world finding out that Sam decided to make her turn into a goblin (:Nott and Sam have a conversation. It’s a surreal sort of thing, to have your D&D character standing on a table in front of you, alive and angry at you.





	Surreal Circumstance

It’s a surreal sort of thing, to have your D&D character standing on a table in front of you, alive and angry at you. Sam isn’t really sure how he’s meant to react, to that. Joking with her probably wouldn’t go to well, with how pissed she is. 

“Why, when I fucking had everything and was happy, would you decide to do that to me?!” she shrieked, her voice actually more feminine then he expected, considering how high his own voice was able to go. Not an exact replica of his own voice acting, more naturally like a woman’s voice then a man pretending. 

Sam smiled nervously, hand held up, “I didn’t really decide what to play you as, I let my buddy Liam choose the race and class. I just… needed a reason for a goblin to be part of an adventuring party. It made sense, to have you originally a halfling turned goblin, because goblins really are awful.” he joked. 

Nott folded her arms across her chest, still looking upset but not like she was ready to maim him, “Yeah. They fucking are.” she growled, glaring down at his floor. 

“I’m sorry I did that to you. I had no idea you were actually real. I’ll find a way to make you turn back, if that makes it better?” Sam suggested, trying to lighten the mood. 

She sighed, “Sure.” and jumped off the table, going into the living room with the others. 


End file.
